Cowboys
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: “Man, I’m getting on my own nerves.” {Love You Universe} (oneshot)(COMPLETE)


**_I_** _**can't remember if you can take anti-nausea**_ ** _pills while pregnant so definitely ask your doctor before you pop one while you're creating life._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Happy birthday, Cal!"

Calvin clapped his hands. "Yay!"

Bumble Bee put him in his high chair. "How old are you, baby?"

Calvin screwed up his face. "I don't know."

"You're two, little man." Cyborg boomed.

"Two! Two!" He clapped again.

"I got a surprise for you." Cyborg set something on the tray.

"Muffin!" Calvin picked it up and stuffed his face.

"Yeah! It's a apple streusel muffin. Like the crumble on top?"

"Mm hmm!" Calvin munched happily.

"Here you go, Chris." Cyborg gave a piping hot muffin to Christopher.

Christopher cheered. "Yay!"

"Are you excited for your party?" Bumble Bee poured juice into two sippy cups.

Calvin hummed.

"It's gonna be your favorite."

"Cowboys!" Calvin yelled.

"Yeah. Cowboys. You're gonna get to wear a cowboy hat and boots and even spurs."

"What spur?"

"It's the spiny metal thing that goes clink, clink, clink, clink."

Calvin giggled. "Clink!"

 **Yeehaw**

"Hey. One of you ride to Birch Cove with me." Cyborg packed a bag of snacks.

"Afraid to be alone with your thoughts?" Nightwing joked.

"Ha. So funny. No. I just hate having to ride all the way there by myself. I wish Nana lived closer."

"Wouldn't that be awesome?" Kid Flash daydreamed.

"I wish she would have taught the girls how to make her lemon bars. I want them all the time." Changeling licked his lips.

"I wish she lived closer. I wouldn't have to leave extra early and come home extra late. She could see the kids more." Cyborg murmured.

"Forget them kids! _We_ want to see her more!" Kid Flash spat.

They all glared at him but he refused to take it back.

"Anyway." Cyborg rolled his eye. "It would be so much easier if she lived in Jump."

"Why don't you ask her?" Nightwing lifted his shoulders.

Cyborg blinked. "I should!"

"Why would she want to leave her home? It's beautiful up there." Changeling demanded.

"Really, dude?" Cyborg was surprised by him.

"I'm just saying. It's a lot of work going from place to place."

"You're right." Kid Flash nodded. "Zipping around is fun in the beginning but it wears thin quick."

"After she moves here, she won't ever have to move again." Cyborg vowed.

"Who's going to help her move?"

"We can do it." Nightwing frowned lightly. "After all the stuff she's done for us."

"Of course." Changeling lifted his shoulders. "She can't have much stuff. It'll be a breeze."

"I guess. I just hate helping people move. I feel like a pack mule." Kid Flash shook his head.

"Nana wouldn't treat you like an animal." Cyborg frowned. "C'mon. You know her better than that."

"I know." He sighed. "If it was anybody but Nana…,"

"I know what you mean." They all nodded.

"Bee would kill me if I left so you have to leave me behind."

"Yeah, they need me to help with the door gifts." Nightwing added. "Bumble Bee is intense."

"You mean scary." Changeling corrected. "I only have to work on the entertainment and that won't be here til one o'clock."

"We'll be back in plenty of time." Cyborg checked the time. "Come on. Kiss your people and let's ride."

Changeling shrugged and walked out. "Get me some fruit!"

 **Yeehaw**

"He better enjoy this party." Jinx grumbled as she tacked down wooden spikes.

"Quit your belly aching." Bumble Bee hammered boards across the spike.

"You're going to do this whenever you and Kid have kids." Terra teased.

"Will not." Jinx moved onto another spike. "I'm no nonsense and I will not raise entitled brats."

"Are you calling my son an entitled brat?" Bumble Bee stared at her.

"What? No. Don't twist my words."

"You said you wouldn't raise entitled brats and implied that you wouldn't raise your kids like I'm raising mine therefore I must be raising my children to be entitled brats."

Jinx blinked. "But…"

Bumble Bee simply stared at her.

Jinx sighed. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. Cal's great. If it weren't for you, he _would_ be an entitled brat. He's going to grow up great because of you."

Bumble Bee started crying.

Jinx waved her hands. "Whoa! What's wrong?!"

"You really think he's great?" She sniffled.

"Yeah?" Jinx didn't know how this was going to play out.

Bumble Bee threw her arms around Jinx. "Thank you!"

Jinx patted her back. "I can't wait for you to drop this kid. Your hormones freak me out."

"How do you think I feel?" Bumble Bee sniffed.

"I'm going to guess happy."

"No. I mean yes cuz you said my son was great but no. I feel pretty mad to keep crying all the time. It's annoying."

"So you know?"

Terra twisted her lips and gave Jinx a low grade glare.

Jinx grinned. "It'll go away. Right?"

"It'll take a while for my hormones to balance out after I give birth but yeah, it'll go away." Bumble Bee went back to putting up boards.

"I'm not looking forward to that."

"I'm looking forward to everything." Terra tacked on more boards.

"Even though it's getting hard to maneuver around my belly and my skin is getting oily and-?"

Terra grimaced and cut Bumble Bee off. "I thought that was your glow that you talked about?"

"I told you; there are some really bad side effects of being pregnant. I have heartburn all the time and I might end up with acne."

"You didn't have acne as a teen; why would you have it as an adult?" Jinx demanded.

"You do know adult acne exists, don't you?" Bumble Bee sighed when Jinx and Terra just stared at her. "Pregnancy messes with all of your chemical makeup."

"I'm back to not wanting kids…" Jinx deadpanned.

"Kid'll kill you."

"Well we can adopt or something but I'm not pushing nothing out of me." Jinx shook her head to punctuate her seriousness.

"I wanted to be pregnant so I can't complain." Bumble Bee shrugged.

"I don't know." Terra chewed on her lip. "You and Raven look so classy and beautiful being pregnant. I'm not scared when I see how you guys are. Kole didn't seem too stressed out either and Cheshire isn't complaining."

"Yes, she is." Bumble Bee monotoned. "Just to me and Roy."

Terra laughed. "Why?"

"Me because I know she loves him and him because he's the father. She's being a huge baby."

"What if she has a huge baby?" Jinx held in a giggle. "Junior was a little hefty and Bas wasn't anorexic at all."

"Bas did have those chubby legs, didn't he? And Junior has that double chin already." Bumble Bee smiled.

"They're so cute and squishy and I can't wait to see both of them together." Terra cooed.

"You think they'll speak baby talk? Bas is a lot quieter than Cal was."

"But nobody talks as much as Chris so there's no real way to measure that." Jinx grinned.

"Leave Chris alone!" Terra giggled softly.

"Chris couldn't stop talking even if he was alone. He'd talk to the air and make _it_ be friends with him!"

Bumble Bee laughed. "You're so mean! That baby can make friends with whomever he wants!"

"I love Chris, I do but he can wear you out!"

"He just wants to play when we're supposed to be doing schoolwork." Terra related. "Charlie gets so mad in her polite way. I think he's enough to make her want to go to school."

Bumble Bee and Jinx fell out laughing. Bumble Bee recovered first. "Let's finish setting this corral up. Changeling insists he needs this thing."

 **Yeehaw**

"Nana's here!" Shirley McCain announced herself.

Terra, Jinx and Kid Flash ran to give her hugs. Nightwing followed at a sedated pace. "Hi, Nana!"

"I missed my children!" Shirley cupped chins and pinched cheeks.

"We missed you, too!"

Cyborg shook his head. He was never getting his grandmother back to himself. "Where's Cal?"

"Getting dressed." Nightwing told him. "Starfire and Raven and Bumble Bee are dressing the kids and themselves."

"Yeah, I noticed you're in your gear. Look good, Tex." Cyborg saluted.

Nightwing was not amused… until he was. "Shut up."

"I want a hat." Changeling looked over the table of cowboy hats. He picked up a black one. "I need to have a handkerchief. I want to be a bandit."

"What?!" Nightwing looked at him like he was crazy.

He shrugged. "I mean an old time bank robber bandit. It'll be so cool. I'd wear all black, take all the money and get the girl."

"I see you got a rogue bit of bad boy in you." Shirley cupped his cheek.

He smiled. "Yup." He put the hat on slowly. "They call me… Green Stud."

Jinx and Terra giggled.

Shirley pursed her lips in amusement. "You're a right mess."

He grinned.

"I tell him he's an idiot but it never sticks." Raven's quiet voice floated over.

Everyone turned to see Raven, Starfire and Bumble Bee walking over to the party set up outside near the tree grove with the kids.

Shirley wagged a finger. "It isn't polite to call people idiots. Even when they are. You call them special and pray for them."

Cyborg laughed. "How is that better?!"

"You should always pray for the special."

Nightwing, Bumble Bee, Starfire, Jinx, Changeling, Kid Flash and Terra snickered madly. Raven's lips twitched just as much.

Cyborg facepalmed. "I swear, Nana. Sometimes I wonder about you. _You're_ special."

"I know I'm special!" Shirley declared.

"Why do they sound like two different specials?" Nightwing grinned.

Shirley smiled mysteriously. "I made key lime bars. They're made with yogurt with blueberry granola on top."

"How much did you make?" The boys were at attention.

"Two whole pans." She pointed to the foil wrapped baking dishes.

"Can we try one?" Christopher asked, looking adorable in his boots and hat.

"I think you should wait until every one else gets here. That way it's fair and no one can say they didn't get any." She picked him up.

"Okay, Nana." He pouted.

"I'll tell you what. If you like them, I'll make you a whole pan for your birthday next week. All to yourself. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" He brightened.

Cyborg, Nightwing, Changeling and Kid Flash all had their mouths hanging open. "What?!"

Shirley bopped Christopher's nose before setting him on his feet so he could go play. "Hi, Ms. Charlie. How are you?"

Charlotte grinned. "Can I get lemon bars for my birthday?"

"Why yes, you can, Missy!"

Charlotte hugged her before going to play with Christopher. "Thank you, Nana!"

Calvin ran into Shirley's arms. "Nana! My birthday!"

"I know!" Shirley pressed kisses all over his face. "I made the bars special for you. I know you're eating a lot of solid food now."

"Food!" He yelled.

"Yeah, food." She set him down. "Go play."

He ran off.

Shirley approached Raven. "Look at his hair!"

Raven smirked. "Karen thought of it."

"A green Mohawk. Now I've seen everything." Shirley took Sebastian from his mother. He wrapped his arms around her neck and played with her hair. "Aww! He's so cute!"

"I think so." Raven rubbed his back.

"How is he with other babies?"

Raven shrugged. "The only other baby he knows is Junior and he's seen him twice."

"Why, Raven, he needs to be around other children!" Shirley tapped her arm gently.

"I don't want him to teleport any children anywhere or bite them or claw them."

"Babies scratch themselves and others. You have to cut his nails. And how many teeth does he have? He might not bite anyone."

"He has thirty three teeth and claws. Not nails. Claws."

"Thirty three teeth?!" Shirley set Sebastian on her hip and cupped his chin. She squeezed gently until he opened his mouth and showed off the tiny razor fangs. "Oh my!"

"I don't know why he has so many so fast but he has all of his teeth and he bites everything and drools a lot."

"It's because he has all these teeth. Poor baby just doesn't have room in his mouth." Shirley tapped a tooth. Sebastian snapped his teeth but she pulled her finger back in time. "Is he biting holes in his nipples?"

"Yes! I don't know what to do!"

"Give him a sippy cup and start him on table food. He may be ready."

Bumble Bee walked over. "Garth just called. East will be here in a minute."

Shirley rubbed her stomach. "How's my Marco?"

"I'm still throwing up but at least it's just in the morning." Bumble Bee responded as she tickled Sebastian. "I know it means he's forming well but I can leave it!"

"I understand. I threw up almost until I gave birth."

"I can't deal with that…" Bumble Bee blinked.

"Take anti-nausea pills."

Bumble Bee looked at Raven. "Good idea."

"Did you make baked beans, Nana?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I did. I wasn't sure if you were going to make any and I figured you could never have enough baked beans." Shirley smiled.

"You don't have to go home." Bumble Bee teased.

"So I'm just going to live here forever?" She put her hand on her hip.

Bumble Bee and Raven looked at each other before looking at Shirley and nodding. "Yes."

 **Yeehaw**

"We're here!" Kole yelled.

Speedy sighed. "Come on. Let's get it over with."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She cuddled her son close to her chest.

"You're not going to say it?"

"Say what?"

"If you're not going to say it, I'll leave it alone."

"Say what, Speedy? What exactly am I not saying?"

"Oh no. I'm not going to get you started."

"Get me started?" She gave him a particular look.

"See? Now you're offended and I'm the bad guy."

"I would just like to know why you hate me!" She sobbed.

"No, no!" He waved his hands as everyone looked at him in contempt. "I don't hate you!"

"Yes, you do!" She let loose a wail that echoed throughout the island.

Jericho rubbed her back and pressed small kisses to her face.

"Why does he hate me? I'm a good leader. Right?"

Jericho nodded.

"I don't nag all the time. Do I?"

He shook his head.

"Then what is it?!" She took shuddering breaths between each word.

Cheshire hit Speedy. "Why would you do that?! She's a great leader and now you've made her cry! What is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't- I don't hate her!" Speedy tried to defend himself. "I never said that!"

"Is this what you were talking about?" Jinx whispered to Bumble Bee, who nodded.

"She's still going through emotional spikes."

"But Junior's three months old!"

"It'll even out eventually but for the time being, she's just going to be like this."

"I never thought I'd say this but poor Speedy."

Bumble Bee smiled. "I guess I could save him."

"Don't hurt yourself rushing over."

"He's lucky I don't want her to cry herself dry." Bumble Bee went over to Kole and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't pay attention to Speedy. He says things backwards all the time. You know he has issues."

"So he doesn't hate me?" Kole sniffed.

"Of course not. Something's wrong with him but he's not that broken."

"Hey!" Speedy was close to having hurt feelings.

"No one on Earth hates you." She ignored him. "Want to know why? Cuz you're super amazing."

Kole smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

Kole took a deep breath and looked at Speedy. "I forgive you."

"Thank you?" He was seriously confused and didn't know what to do with himself.

"Now that this ugliness is behind us, I want you all to try one of my new bars." Shirley waved them to a table ladened with food.

Kole wiped her face. "I wanna bar. How are you, Nana?"

"I'm fine, dear. Let me look at this baby."

Kole handed Junior over. "His name is Joseph Jr. but we call him Junior."

Shirley let him grip her index finger and waved her hand. "Hi, Junior. You're such a handsome boy. You're trying to compete with all your cousins, aren't you? You got a little weight to you."

"It was rough birthing him." Kole blew out a breath. "The doctors had to staple me back together."

The boys looked at her in disgust. "What?!"

Luckily Jericho and Changeling just rubbed her arms.

Bumble Bee rubbed her own stomach. "What if this baby is a shredder?"

"I already think this kid is." Cheshire rubbed her own stomach, too.

"Stop calling my baby fat!" Speedy glared at her.

"What if she is?! I'm giving birth to your overweight, chubby child!"

"Are you seriously crying?!"

Cheshire sobbed. "I don't wanna be split apart!"

"Me either." Bumble Bee's eyes misted before she sniffled and tears began falling. "What if I'm never able to carry again?!"

Cyborg rushed to her side. "Stop that. You're going to be perfectly fine. Marco's not going to…-"

"Demolish me?" She sniffed as she found a word.

"It probably won't hurt at all. Don't you want drugs?"

"I don't want my baby hopped up on drugs!"

"Why not? What's wrong with drugs?" Cheshire sniffed as she calmed down enough to ask.

"They can affect your baby! You won't know when to push or if anything is wrong! There's so many reasons!"

Cheshire frowned. "I don't want my baby on drugs!"

Speedy looked at her in surprise. It was the first time she'd ever said the baby was hers. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled at him.

For the first time, Speedy felt like they were making some headway.

Shirley gave Cheshire a bar. "Here. You need one."

"Thanks, Nana." Cheshire took a bite. "Oh my goodness, that's good!"

"Ooh! I want one!" Speedy looked around her to the table.

Cheshire broke off a piece and gave it to him.

He was so shocked, his jaw dropped. So she popped it into his mouth. He closed it and chewed. "Oh wow! This is good! What's the crunchy stuff?"

"Blueberry granola." Shirley smiled brightly.

"It's rockin."

"Thank you, baby."

"I want one." Changeling ran to the table. "I had to ride in the back with all this food and it got all up in my nose. It smelled so good. I couldn't wait to try one."

"I'm surprised you didn't sneak one." Raven said.

"I really wanted to but every time I went to touch the pans, she'd look at me."

"Ah! Makes more sense now."

"You were trying to pinch off of my desserts?!" Shirley wagged a finger. "Naughty boy!"

Changeling tipped his hat. "I'm a bad boy, madam."

Bumble Bee snorted. "There's nothing bad about you."

A light lit up inside Changeling but he just smiled roguishly. "I reckon you better take that back, ma'am."

"Are you a law breaker or a cowboy?"

"I can be both."

The girls clapped and giggled.

"I don't know how he does it." Hot Spot shook his head.

"Me either but it works every time. Unbelievable." Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Every time."

 **Yeehaw**

"Say the aged dairy!" Starfire waved big.

Timmy and Calvin waved back and smiled wide. "Cheese!"

Starfire snapped the picture. "I believe this will make a most wondrous addition to the albums for photographs."

"Thanks for this, Star." Bumble Bee smiled.

"You are most welcome, friend." Starfire rubbed her belly.

Bumble Bee laughed. It tickled.

"Ooh! The scratchy scratchies!" Starfire ran her nails over Bumble Bee's stomach gently.

"Mommy, can I rub Aunt Karen's tummy?" Christopher asked.

"You must be the careful." She put his hand on Bumble Bee's belly and rubbed it gently.

Christopher rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Hi, Marco! I'm Chris and I'm four years old! I'm gonna be five next week! A week is seven days. One day I'm going to be seven. But that's not for another two years. Cal is two. It's his birthday. That's your brother-"

"Chris!" Raven waved her hands.

"Yes, Aunt Raven?"

"Maybe Melvin would like for you to sing her a song?"

Christopher's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

The women watched as he ran off and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Raven!" Jinx blew out a breath.

Starfire giggled. "What is so wrong about my son speaking?"

"It's so much!"

"Stop it, friend!"

"To be fair, you can get like that, too."

Starfire gasped.

The girls giggled.

"It's one o'clock!" Changeling yelled out of nowhere.

"Goodness! What is he talking about?" Bumble Bee shook her head.

"He's telling us the time." Raven didn't understand that.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"I have no idea. We should go over there and see before he gets upset." Raven knew it would happen when people didn't get as excited as him about things.

The girls walked over. "What's going on?"

"The entertainment is here!" He jumped around excitedly.

"What is it?" Shirley asked.

Someone walked over with a horse. He grinned widely. "Horseback riding!"

The kids went crazy. "Horses!"

Bumble Bee's mouth fell open and she hit Changeling. "I can't believe you'd do something so sweet!"

"Don't cry." He hugged her. "It's supposed to be a good thing."

"That's why you wanted us to build a corral." Jinx finally got it.

"Yeah. I'm going to give the younger kids a ride but the other two are for everyone else."

Bumble Bee sobbed happily. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome." Changeling rubbed her back. "But you have to stop crying. You don't want Cal to get upset, do you?"

"Oh no!" Bumble Bee wiped her eyes. "Lightning will strike."

Changeling grinned and faced the crowd. "Come on, Cal! You're first up!"

Calvin ran over. "Thank you, Uncle Gar!"

Changeling shifted into a horse.

Calvin hugged one of his front legs. "Yay!"

"Wanna go up, Cal?" Cyborg picked him up.

"Up! Up!"

"Does he need something?" Cyborg asked Changeling. "He can't exactly ride you bare, can he?"

Changeling shook his mane.

"Why don't you just talk?" Cyborg sighed.

If it were possible for a horse to smile mischievously, Changeling did it.

"You make things so hard…"

Changeling blew out a breath.

"Wanna ride!" Calvin shouted.

"Okay, okay." Cyborg set him on Changeling's back.

Or at least tried. Changeling side-stepped.

"Why? Just why?"

Changeling struck a pose before walking over to a saddle.

"I don't even know how to put that on you!"

Changeling pawed the earth.

Cyborg groaned heavily and set Calvin down. He picked up the saddle and set it on Changeling's back. Or at least tried to.

Again Changeling side-stepped.

"What now?!"

Changeling walked around him.

"It's backwards." The woman with the two real horses told Cyborg.

Changeling nodded.

Cyborg was fast losing his patience. "I'm about to hurt you."

Changeling did a small dance.

Cyborg turned the saddle and set it on Changeling's back. "What do I do now?"

"You do the buckles and cinch them and fit the bridle in his mouth." The woman said.

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Do you need help?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Are you about to tell me you know how to do this and you let him jerk me around?"

"I thought you'd resent me for trying to help."

"Woman-"

"Just let me do it." Bumble Bee walked over and began adjusting the belts.

"How do you know anything about horses?"

"I used to ride."

"And you've never told me this, why?"

"You never asked."

"Bee?!"

"Well you didn't."

He glared at her.

She finished with Changeling and patted his nose. "You alright?"

Changeling threw his head and butted her gently.

"You can put him on now."

Cyborg set Calvin in the saddle. "I feel like he needs a seatbelt."

"He'll be fine."

"Now what?"

"Now he walks around."

Changeling walked around the corral slowly. Calvin jerked on the reins happily but not hard enough to hurt Changeling. Changeling walked a bit faster but at an even cadence.

"Who else wants to go?" Bumble Bee snapped a picture of Calvin and Changeling. "This was such a good idea."

"I want to go." Kole said. "I haven't been around a horse in years."

"You've been around horses, too? Wow. You girls sure know how to hide things." Cyborg blew out a breath.

Bumble Bee glared at him. "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

He recoiled.

Speedy lifted a brow. "Where'd that demon voice come from?"

"Man, shut up before she turns it over here." Hot Spot hit his arm.

Mas facepalmed.

 **Yeehaw**

"Happy birthday, Cal!" Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl) waved.

Alan Wellington (Green Lantern) walked behind her. "Hello all!"

"Hey!" Bumble Bee hugged them tightly. "You just missed the horses but I'm sure Changeling wouldn't mind taking you around the corral."

"Huh?!" Changeling turned quickly to face her.

"No, that's fine." Shayera waved her hands to indicate no. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Bumble Bee smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you feeling?"

"The morning sickness can suck it but I'm otherwise fine."

"That's good." Alan said.

"And how are you?"

"I've been great."

"Pops!" Cyborg walked over. The two slapped hands and hugged.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. It's a full time job keeping this one happy." Cyborg hooked a thumb at his girlfriend.

Bumble Bee touched him.

"Yeow!"

Alan laughed. "I think you should change your answer."

"Mean pregnant lady!"

Bumble Bee pointed at him.

He leaned away. "I'm sorry!"

She nodded. "Want to see Cal? He's gotten bigger since you've seen him last and he's gotten a haircut."

"No more long hair?" Shayera grinned.

"No. Rae picked out his haircut. I think it's cute. But you've gotta see Bas's haircut! I picked it out and it's amazing."

The two women walked away.

Alan grinned at Cyborg. "Her hormones scare you?"

"So much!" Cyborg groaned. "She never sticks to an emotion!"

"I think that's how they are."

"I was wrong to laugh at Gar when he was jumping through hoops for Rae. I thought it was just his lack of taste when it came to jokes that was setting her off."

"Now you know better?"

Cyborg nodded hard with a wide eye.

Alan laughed again. "Where's Nana? Did she make anymore food?"

"She's around somewhere. She rode C for a little while. I was surprised. I'd never thought I'd see that woman on a horse."

"He changed into a horse?"

"Yeah, to give the kids rides. He rented two other horses for the adults but Nana didn't trust them."

Alan nodded. "I'm sorry we missed it."

 **Yeehaw**

"It's about time to go." Cyborg told Shirley.

"Oh shoot! I was having so much fun!" She pouted.

"I know but-" Nightwing's words from earlier sounded in his head. "Maybe you can move?"

"Move?" Shirley was confused.

"Yeah. Down to Jump."

"You want me to move to Jump City?"

"Yes." He waited exactly one second before jumping into a list of reasons of why she should agree. "You'd be closer to us and the kids. You won't be alone anymore. There's a ton of things to do in Jump-"

"Bugs! Bugs!" Shirley waved her hands. "I'll think about it."

"It's a really good idea, Nana-" Cyborg stopped. "You'll think about it? Really?"

"Really. I do hate living so far away and I know it's a strain to come get me for everything."

Cyborg nodded. "I only do it because I love you and refuse to allow you on a bus again."

"Allow me?!" She put her hands on her hips.

"You're my Nana. I'm responsible for you."

She smiled. "How on Earth am I supposed to move everything down here?"

"You know you got help, Nana."

"Thank you, Sammy. I suppose I should start looking at properties."

"Booyah!" He fist-pumped.

"Is Gar coming along to take me home?"

"Yeah, let me get him. You start saying goodbye to everyone."

Shirley went over the land to say goodbye to the partygoers. The kids had a hard time letting go. Even when she reminded them she'd see them in seven days.

 **Yeehaw**

Bumble Bee rocked with Calvin in her lap in the rocking chair in his room. She'd just read him a story and he was dropping off fast. "Did you have a good birthday, baby?"

"Yes, Mommy." He rubbed his eyes.

"Want to know a secret?" She waited for his nod. "Nana might be moving down here."

"Down here?" He blinked, trying to stay awake.

"Yup. You'll be able to see her whenever you want."

"Yay." Calvin yawned.

Bumble Bee kissed his cheek and stood up to put him in his crib. She rubbed his back and started singing _I Can't Stand the Rain_ by Ann Peebles.

Calvin giggled a little as he drifted off.

Bumble Bee tiptoed out before going to her own room. Today was a success and she was going to write handwritten thank-you notes to everyone.

She sniffled as she thought about how wonderful her friends were. _Man, I need to give birth. I'm getting on my own nerves._


End file.
